


The One Based on Tumblr Fanart

by deathsteel



Series: One-Shots, Tumblr Prompts, and Unrelated Crap [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Derogatory Language, Gender Identity, M/M, Some not nice high school kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathsteel/pseuds/deathsteel
Summary: Based off of fanart, just a drabbly little piece about the first day of High School.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: One-Shots, Tumblr Prompts, and Unrelated Crap [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/69894
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	The One Based on Tumblr Fanart

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this](https://infiniteprocrastinate.tumblr.com/post/95622756437/someone-write-a-destiel-fic-quick-god-this-is) Castiel fanart on Tumblr. I'm not sure who the artist is, but if you know please comment so that I can credit them.

First days of school weren’t anything special for Dean Winchester, especially not in Lawrence. It was just the grand kickoff of nine long months of tedium and homework with enough oasis-like breaks peppered throughout to keep him sane. He would go to the same football games and then baseball games, hang out with the same people, and eat the same bad cafeteria food. Honestly, Dean had never understood the reasons why people made such a big deal about it.

He walked into the high school that was one story and flat, just like the rest of Kansas, to put his books away in his new locker. It was about twenty lockers down from his old locker, but some it had some unknown, magical aura about it that distinguished it as a Senior locker instead of a Junior locker. Whatever, it was just a place to shove his gym clothes in the end.

Books officially abandoned until he absolutely needed them, Dean was making his way towards the auditorium and the yearly assembly that kicked off the start of school when he heard a commotion coming from the far end of one of the hallways that lead towards the gym.

It sounded like a fight and while Dean wasn’t looking to start the year off with a bang, he wasn’t about to let some poor, geeky Freshman be outnumbered by the oversized goons from the football team. They usually respected the fact that he was on the wrestling team and backed off before any punches had to be thrown. The least he could do was show his face before his baby brother, Sam, turned up to go all knight in shining armor and got himself hurt.

When he ambled around the corner with his letterman jacket slung over his shoulder and his backpack gripped loosely in his other hand, he wasn’t expecting the sight that he was greeted with. A cluster of boys and girls, some would call them the “popular” kids, but Dean had always thought that just translated into “rich” because he and his own friends seemed well liked enough without driving Porsches, were clustered around a person that had been backed into the far corner of the hallway.

From where he was standing all Dean could see was a messy, shock of dark brown hair and a pair of frightened, electric blue eyes. Which was enough that he dropped his backpack and jacket in a messy heap and started striding across the open space to push himself into the group of people who continued with their taunting like they didn’t realize he was there yet to stop them.

“That shit doesn’t fly around here, princess,” one of the boys spat as he reached out a hand to shove the dark haired boy hard into the wall behind him. “Homophrodite freak.”

“It’s hermaphrodite,” the boy protested weakly, keeping his head down and his voice soft as he spoke. Dean noted that it was deeper than he had expected as he shouldered his way past the largest of the boys and spun quickly to plant himself challengingly in front of the group. “And they really prefer intersex, but I’m not intersex. So you’re wrong.”

“Maybe now is a good time to be quiet,” Dean tossed over his shoulder to the dark haired boy when the guy in front of him let out a low growl of annoyance. “And you guys, don’t you have anything better to do than pick on the new kid? Really, how cliché can you get?”

“He started it by coming here like that,” one of the girls whined, pointing behind Dean from around the hulking shoulder of one of the football players. “Like I don’t even wear stuff like that. Its…skanky.”

Skanky? Dean thought to himself, raising an eyebrow as the description earned titters and nods from the other girls in the group. Maybe the kid was wearing skinny jeans or something, all Dean had noticed was a dark purple button up and a black waistcoat that had fitted snugly over the dark haired boy’s broad shoulders.

“Well, sorry you girls are getting jealous that he looks better than you,” Dean started, smirking at the gasps and looks of shock that earned him from the entire group, not just the girls. “But unless all of you want to make friends when the front end of a bus I think you should reign in the Mean Girls act. It’s not very becoming.”

“I knew you were a faggot, Winchester,” The boy in front of him sneered, his eyes flickering to the boy behind him and then up and down in disgust. “Whatever, you won’t be around to protect this freak all the time. We’ll get him eventually.”

“We’ll see,” Dean retorted cooly, not dropping his aggressive stance until the group of hostile students had retreated far enough that he felt safe turning his back on them to face the boy who he still hadn’t gotten more than a glimpse of.

And…wow. Okay, he wouldn’t ever take back sticking up for the other boy, but…

He tried and failed not to gawk, his mouth going dry and the temperature of the hallway seeming to suddenly spike as he took in the way that the dark haired boy was fidgeting with the lacy hem of the poofy black skirt he was wearing. Smoothing the material with a look of intense concentration on his face before moving on to fix the bows that were at the top of the matching thigh high stockings he was wearing. Complicated looking black and white platform shoes completed the outfit and it wasn’t until Dean heard the sound of a throat being pointedly cleared that he realized he had been caught staring.

“Change your mind about helping me yet?” the boy asked sorrowfully, his blue eyes flicking up to Dean’s face before he bent his knees and gracefully sunk to the floor to retrieve a messenger bag that Dean hadn’t noticed before.

“No,” Dean said quickly, his face feeling hot as he tried to look anywhere but at the smooth, hairless inches of thigh that were revealed as the other boy stooped. It was shocking and alluring and this was going to get embarrassing fairly quickly if he didn’t manage to stop looking at the way the other boy’s muscles moved under the satin of his tights in the next five seconds. “I-I mean…um…this is Kansas. Its not exactly known for being the most tolerant state in the country, why would you wear that to the first day of school? Especially here?”

The other boy tugged on his vest self-consciously before straightening up and lifting his hand to run his long fingers through his hair, musing the locks even further. Dean had the sudden urge to smooth out the tangled, beautiful mess, but manged to keep his twitching hands at his sides.

“I wanted to look nice,” the other boy mumbled.

“You do,” Dean blurted, the gaze of the other boy turning even more intense if that was even possible as he stared incredulously at Dean. “I mean it…you look really…” pretty? handsome?gorgeous? “Nice. I’m Dean, Dean Winchester.”

“Cas,” the other boy said, offering his hand and a blindingly bright smile to Dean in greeting. “Castiel Milton. It’s nice to meet you and thanks for…y'know.”

“Anytime,” Dean said, meaning it because he would take on the combined fury of the football team and the baseball team along with all the cheerleaders if it meant he’d get to see that smile again. “Can I uh…walk with you to the assembly or something? My friends are probably saving some seats.”

“I’d like that,” Castiel admitted, scuffing the toe of his platform against the floor shyly as he looked up at Dean underneath his eyelashes. “And you look really nice too by the way. Very pretty.”

Pretty. Yea, Dean could live with pretty.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, 
> 
> Long time no write. I'm trying to get back in the swing of self-care which includes writing for me, but I am at the mercy of my child on this one. So I decided to share some old stuff from my Tumblr that I am proud(ish) of and didn't want it to disappear. Comments appreciated.


End file.
